Too Many Grangers
by Beanacre0
Summary: Hermione Granger is in a detention with Snape and accidentally knocks over a brass pot with dark magic on it. 12 Hermiones from other realities appear and chaos ensues. The Hermiones come from my other stories (see which ones inside). Crossover with Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and House MD. Various pairings depending on which Hermione. Starts in Half-Blood Prince ;)
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of my sort of crack fic, Too Many Grangers. I'm using characters from my various stories, The Inevitable, The Lost Child, The Power of the Wolf, Singer, The Wolfs Girl Series, Devilish, Chasing the Past, Guardian Angel, Magical Medicine and Mirror Image. From my other account, MysteryM, there the characters from Memory of a Dream and Crossing of Destinies. Hope you enjoy this :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Accident**

Hermione rushed into Professor Snape's new classroom in the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor. She was late, that she was oh too painfully aware of, because Ron and Lavender had been blocking the portrait hole yet again.

"Stupid Lavender. Stupid Ron." She muttered.

"You're late." Snape drawled.

He was sat behind his desk with an inky black quill clutched in one hand and a parchment trapped under his other hand. He was scowling at her as he always did and Hermione swore she caught sight of the name 'Potter' on his desk.

'Great, now he's going to be even more angry.' She thought.

"Sorry sir, I got held up." She said apologetically.

Snape sneered. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"But sir!"

"Care to make it another twenty?" He raised his eyebrow pointedly and she fell silent, looking at her shoes.

Snape nodded, silently celebrating that he had discovered a means to keep the annoying little know-it-all silent for once.

"The artifacts on that desk are to be cleaned. Do not touch them, do not knock them over and do not even think to ask me what they are. Just clean them carefully and get out. If I find one speck of dust on them, I will not be happy." He instructed.

Hermione frowned. "How am I meant to clean them if I don't touch them?"

"Use your imagination, Miss Granger."

Hermione pulled her wand from her robes and aimed it at a vase. Before she could anything, Snape said something that she didn't catch and her wand flew from her hand and into his grasp.

"No magic. I detest wand waving when other ways will suffice." Snape snarled. "You don't know how your magic will react with the objects. Stupid girl. Use the duster that's on the desk, or have you forgotten how to do basic tasks without magic."

Hermione glared at him and snatched the duster off of the desk, muttering. "Stupid Snape. Thinks he's so much better."

"I heard that, Miss Granger. Detention tomorrow."

Hermione jumped as her professor spoke from right behind her. She turned and the duster caught on a brass pot. Reflexively she reached out to catch it. Her hand burned where the brass touched her skin and she dropped it.

"No!" Snape cried, horror on his face.

There was a blinding flash of light and Hermione began to feel dizzy. When the light cleared Hermione and Snape had to blink a few times to clear the spots from their vision, as did the others.

"How did I get here?"

"Why are there more of me?"

"What's going on?"

"Is this some sort of trick?"

"Great, surrounded by humans."

"Am I hallucinating again? I thought that was over."

"What the hell?"

"Did a demon do this?"

"Great, I'm the oldest one."

"Don't count on it."

"Time travel?"

"Maybe."

Hermione gaped at the people standing in front of her. They mostly all looked like her. One had darker hair, one was older and one had golden eyes but they all looked like her. She frowned and looked at Snape, who was staring back with a horrified look.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered.

"I'd like to know the same thing." The oldest Hermione said. "Did we time travel?"

"I don't think so." Another one answered. "Some of us look different."

"Maybe we are from different timelines?" Another one suggested.

"Oh, that could be fun." The one wearing a red corset and leather trousers smirked.

The original Hermione Granger walked over to the other Hermione Grangers and began to inspect them. She paused at the Hermione with pale golden eyes. They were more a topaz colour really. She stepped back quickly and gasped.

"She's a vampire."

Snape nodded quietly, too shocked to say anything.

"An Italian vampire if I'm not mistaken. The species originated from a union between a veela and a Transylvanian vampire. They overtook their older predecessors in the mid-1800's and now are the dominant breed. The Transylvanian vampires are near extinction while the Italian Vampires are thriving. Their characteristics include red eyes, flawless appearances, an impenetrable skin that sparkles in the sun and extreme strength and speed. They are nearly impossible to kill and are incredibly deadly…" She trailed off as she looked the deadly version of herself.

"Well done, Miss Granger, but now's not really the time to recite facts." Snape snarled.

He was taken aback when several of the Hermiones turned to him and told him to shut up. He blinked dumbly and swallowed hard.

"Wait, why are your eyes golden?" Hermione leaned forward and looked at the other's eyes.

"I don't drink human blood. My family and I survive on animal blood." The vampire Hermione smiled.

"Wow, so you only feed on animals. That's amazing." Hermione breathed.

"It's hard, but you learn how to do it." The vampire Hermione shrugged.

"You must be a member of the Cullen family." Another Hermione said, looking at her alter ego with interest.

"I am. I married Edward Cullen." The vampire Hermione smiled.

"What about Bella?" The other Hermione tilted her head questioningly.

"Jacob Black imprinted on her."

"Really?" The other Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Huh."

"You smell funny. There's a hint of wet dog about you. Kind of like Bella." The vampire Hermione scented the air as she spoke.

The other Hermione rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, well, in my reality Jacob Black imprinted on me and we're married."

"Hang on, how many of us are married?" The oldest Hermione called.

Four Hermione Grangers raised their hands. The others Hermiones peered at them curiously and the original Hermione seemed surprised.

"Right, so I think you should be the first ones to introduce yourself." The oldest Hermione reasoned.

"Stop right there!" Snape called suddenly. "We ought to go to Dumbledore."

Four of the Hermiones grinned and one grimaced a little. She seemed very uneasy, but she seemed to push it from her mind and follow the others.

Dumbledore was going to have a real shock.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So chapter one is complete. Next chapter all the Hermiones, all 12 of them, introduce themselves, figure out names as they can't all be Hermione Granger, and find a place in the school :D


	2. Chapter 2

This is a very loooonnnnggg chapter and if you know the stories of the Hermiones then you can sort of skip their bits, lol.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sorting Things Out**

Albus Dumbledore looked at his withered hand sadly. It wouldn't be long now, he knew that. Deciding not to think on it, he dug into his desk and pulled out a bag of lemon drops. Everything might be going wrong, but he still had his favourite treat. He popped one into his mouth and closed his eyes. They said that sweets and treats wouldn't help with anything, but a single lemon drop had the ability to relax him and ease his worries.

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore opened his eyes. Moving the lemon drop to the back of his mouth, he called his visitors in. His eyes widened as Severus Snape entered the office followed by thirteen different Hermione Grangers.

"Severus? Care to explain?"

"Miss Granger, the _original_ Miss Granger, knocked over an artefact in my office and it brought several versions of herself into this reality." Snape explained, scowling.

"Oh my, that is a pickle." He mused.

He waved his wand and several more seats appeared. "Please, sit."

He watched as each Hermione took a seat. He could easily spot the original Hermione as she was looking very nervous and kept playing with her hands. Some Hermiones seemed older and others looked about her age.

"Miss Grangers, please tell me about yourselves. If I am to sort this all out, I'm going to need to know a bit about you all." Dumbledore told them. "Shall we start from the left?"

"Sounds good." The Hermione on the left nodded. "Alright, I'm Hermione Summers. In my universe, I'm the daughter of a vampire Slayer, like the ones from legend, and a vampire. I have graduated and was in Sunnydale, in America, trying to stop Voldemort from teaming up with a goddess from another reality named Glory."

"A half vampire you say? How intriguing." Dumbledore peered at her. "Italian or Transylvanian."

"Italian? I thought there was only one type." Hermione Summer frowned.

Dumbledore nodded. "Hmm. I think you shall keep your surname, and we shall call you Miss Summers."

Hermione Summers nodded. "Alright."

Dumbledore's gaze shifted onto the next Hermione. He noticed the lightning bolt scar on her forehead and frowned a little. That was interesting.

"I'm Hermione Granger, the Chosen One. When I was a baby, Voldemort killed my parents. I was rescued by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, and raised by them. When Remus and Sirius became teachers, we moved to Hogwarts. I have been raised to fight Voldemort upon his return, something you never agreed with but something my other father figure, Severus Snape, assured you was for the best." The Hermione recited, her voice flat and emotionless. "I am going to be the one to kill Voldemort."

Snape scoffed. "I _raised_ you?"

"That's not the weirdest bit." The corset wearing Hermione sniggered.

"Yes, you did." The Chosen One told him. "And you taught me everything I know about potions."

"Are you still in school?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, sir, I am. Seventh year." She replied.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. You can be called Hermione Black."  
"Actually, that's my name!" The Hermione sat next to Snape on the far right called. "I'll explain when you get to me."

"Hermione Lupin then. Does that suffice, Miss Lupin?"

"It sounds great." Hermione smiled.

"Next?" Dumbledore looked at the next one.

"I'm another Hermione Granger I guess. I'm in my seventh year. At the start of it I discovered I was dying, and Ginny Weasley used potions to turn Harry and Ron against me. My only friend was, sorry about this, Severus Snape. We became like family and we worked together to find a cure. I fell in love with Draco Malfoy and nearly died, but Severus saved my life." This Hermione told them, looking at her hands. "Harry and Ron became my friends and Ginny fled. If it helps, my Severus used to call me Mya."

Dumbledore chuckled to himself at the slack jawed expression on Snape's face. So far that was two of the Hermione Grangers lives that he had played a large role in. Yet this Snape pushed everyone away from him.

"Mya Granger it is. Next?"

"Well, my name is easy. It's Cordelia Chase. In my fifth year my Dad got caught evading his taxes so we ran. This wizarding company used to a spell to change our accents and integrate us into the lives of the people in Sunnydale and I became Cordelia Chase, self-obsessed bitch. Harry and Ron tracked me down in Los Angeles, kind of by accident, and I returned to help the Order beat Voldemort, along with Buffy Summers the Slayer. In my universe, I'm sort of in love with that version's father, Angel." Cordelia pointed at Hermione Summers who grimaced in disgust at the thought of her father and Cordelia.

"Miss Chase, I take you graduated."

"Duh." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Sorry, my persona kind of takes over sometimes."

"Next?"

"She's a vampire!" The original Hermione cried.

She went pink as her other counterparts looked at her and then back to the vampire Hermione.

"Yes, I am. I'm an Italian vampire. During the war I lost Ron and was very depressed. I went to go and live in Forks, America, with my cousin Bella Swan. She had been imprinted on by Jacob Black and was very happy with him. I met a vampire named Edward Cullen and we fell in love. I was his singer but he managed to resist it. I was nearly killed and Edward bit me to save me. We later got married so I am now Hermione Cullen." The vampire Hermione explained. "I feed off of animals and am actually kind of immune to human blood."

"Really?" Mya Granger grinned.

"How cool!" One of the other Grangers called.  
"You really are a Cullen!" Hermione Black smiled.

"Angel lived off pigs blood." Cordelia pointed out.

"So did Spike." Hermione Summers added.

"Fascinating." Dumbledore agreed. "Next one?"

"That'd be sweet cheeks, seeing as you're the original Hermione and all." The corset wearing Hermione smirked, looking at the Hermione in-between her and Hermione Cullen. "I'm Hermione Nyx Beelzebub, also known as Satan or the Devil."

Snape started and the other Hermiones drew back from her. Even Dumbledore seemed shocked. They all stared at her and she waved at them, the smirk growing even wider as she did so.

"You're the devil?" Snape choked out.

"In my world, yeah. And you're my hubby."

Snape's choking got worse and he just gaped at her. Some of the other Hermiones giggled and even Dumbledore looked like he wanted to laugh.

"I have several husbands actually. A whole deal with my brother, God, and I. It's a long, boring story. All you need to know is I'm the devil and I shall be calling myself Nyx Beelzebub." She continued.

"How am I going to follow that?" The next Hermione chuckled.

"Who are you then?" Dumbledore studied her curiously.

He noted she had dark tones in her hair and a darker ring around her eyes. She still looked like Hermione Granger though.

"I'm Hermione Granger, obviously, and in my universe I'm in the seventh year. I recently lost my parents and I have multiple personality disorder. My other side, which through my magic manages to manifest physically, is called Hermia Granger. She's a bit more…edgy than I am. I'm going to take the name Mia Granger." This Hermione told them. "I apologise for anything she does if she comes out."

"Me next?" The next Granger smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger, but in my universe I'm a slayer. It's a similar universe to Cordelia and Miss Summers', only when I graduated and the war was over I found life was boring. Buffy Summers then died in Sunnydale fighting the First Evil and I was called. She, in spirit, form guided me and we managed to defeat the First. I fell in love with her friend, Xander Harris, so I'm happy taking his surname and using my middle name. I'll be Jane Harris."

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Harris." Dumbledore nodded.

He caught sight of Snape shifting awkwardly in his seat while Nyx looked at him and winked.

The next Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nyx, please stop."

"Why? Jealous?" Nyx stuck her tongue out.

She scoffed and turned away. "I'm from a universe where the war fell down to me. The prophesy about Harry was in effect, but there was another one about me. Like Mya I was dying but in my world I had known for years. I stopped sleeping to put it simply. The prophesy said about a light one, me, battling a dark one-"

"Voldemort." Snape interrupted. "At least that's the common thing."

"No, not Voldemort. Ginny Weasley."

"Wait, what?" Hermione Granger frowned. "Ginny?"

"The thing with the diary had darkened Ginny's soul. Ginny became darker and darker, and when she lost her fiancé she went evil. We battled, she sort of killed me, and then I came back. I had to kill her, but we're safe now. Voldemort's gone and Ginny's gone, so the world is free." That Hermione told them. "I'm going to go by Hermione Le Grange. That was the name of my ancestor who went through what I went through centuries before me."

"Miss Le Grange, you didn't answer my question. Jealous?" Nyx pressed.

"Drop it, Nyx." Le Grange growled.

"Please, stop arguing. You're like children." The next Hermione scoffed.

This Hermione seemed about twenty one years old and she had a blonde fringe and amber eyes.

"She's right. I think we should save any arguments until later." Dumbledore told Nyx and Le Grange.

The blonde fringed Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Is there something wrong?" Dumbledore looked at concerned.

"In my universe, you're not my favourite person in the slightest." She growled.

"What do you mean?" A curious Mia asked.

"In my universe I was sent via a spell cast by Voldemort that reacted with my time turner to the past. I ended up going to school with the Marauders and became friends with them. I fell in love with someone that in my universe and yours is a Deatheater. We had a son, and just after his birth my Dumbledore took me away from my newborn son and threw me into the future where half my friends were dead, one blood brother was twisted and bitter and the other was alone. My son had been raised by another woman and my husband had become very dark." The Hermione paused, frowning.

"I managed to resurrect my friends through ancient magic and we discovered that our Dumbledore was corrupted with power. He was just as evil as Voldemort. My husband and I reunited, my son joined us and there was a battle. Dumbledore and Voldemort died, and we won. My husband's new wife died too and we were able to be together." She continued. "My full name is Hermione Lupus-Malfoy, but I shall go by Hermione Lupus."

"Lupus?" The original Hermione frowned. "Where did that come from?"

"I was born a Lupus. I'm the first born werewolf. I don't have to shift with the moon if I don't want to. If I shift when it's not a full moon I'm just a large wolf, but with the moon I'm a werewolf. My family and I created Hermione Granger to hide who I was, so my true name is Hermione Lupus." Lupus explained.

"That's dark. You married Lucius Malfoy? Does that mean Draco was your son?" Mya asked curiously.

Lupus nodded. "And _he_ took me away from him."

Dumbledore raised his hands. "I'm sorry if my other self ever hurt you, but I am not him. I promise."

Lupus eyed him before sighing. "Fine."

The oldest Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be alright."

Lupus looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you. What's your name and history?"

"Me? I'm Dr Hermione Granger. In my universe, after the war I studied Muggle Medicine. I fell for a doctor named Gregory House and we had a relationship for a while. But then he left medical school after cheating and we drifted apart. Recently I got a job at the hospital he works in, looking after children, but he's with someone else." The oldest Hermione explained. "I trained as a healer too and worked in Saint Mungos for a bit, so I could help Madam Pomfrey if she wishes while we're stuck here."

"I think she'd appreciate that, thank you Dr Granger." Dumbledore nodded.

"You're welcome, professor." Dr Granger smiled.

"Now, you, Hermione Black, what is your story?" Dumbledore leaned forward to look at Hermione Black. "With a name like that you must be related to Sirius."

"No, actually. Like Hermione Cullen, after the war I moved to Forks. I moved with Remus and his son. I suffered from PTSD, from the war and the loss of Harry and Ron, and during an episode met Jacob. He imprinted on me. Jacob Black is a shape shifter wolf who is part of a pack that first shifted in response to the Italian Vampires being in the area. Imprinting means they fall in love at first sight with their soul mate. In my universe that was me. We got married and in my timeline at the moment he's off with Bella Cullen because she's pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby." Hermione Black explained, scowling at the thought of her neglectful husband.

Dr Granger patted Black on her shoulder giving her a small smile. She caught sight of the other Hermiones giving her similar smiles.

"So Dr Granger has a place. I was wondering, Severus aren't you teaching the fourth years about Italian vampires?" Dumbledore changed the subject tactfully.

"I am." Snape said slowly.

"Mrs Cullen, how do you feel about being the defence against the dark arts assistant? You can show the fourth year students exactly what an Italian Vampire looks like." Dumbledore gave a wide smile.

"What?" Snape cried, his eyes wide.

One Miss Granger had been enough to cause all this mess, and now there were twelve of them. He was stuck with one of them now, just to make things worse. He pinched the bridge of his nose. If he ever got out of this alive it would be a miracle. He'd rather take on Voldemort himself rather than deal with any version of the bossy, annoying little Know-It-All.

"Thank you sir, that would be brilliant." Mrs Cullen grinned.

Dumbledore turned to Jane. "And Miss Harris how would you like to be Care of Magical Creatures Assistant? Legend tells of Slayer Strength and with some of the creatures lined up that could always come in handy."

"Sure, why not? I like to keep busy." Jane agreed.

"Miss Lupin, Mya and Mia I would like to hold you back a year so that you can keep close to Miss Granger. It would be beneficial to us all." Dumbledore continued.

The three girls nodded.

"Where are we going to sleep? I'm a bit old for dorms." Dr Granger chuckled.

"There are some guest quarters that are unused right now. If you follow me, you can make use of them."

The various Hermiones followed Dumbledore down the corridor and towards the guest quarters. They were hidden behind a portrait of a dragon, a lion and a unicorn. Dumbledore told them that the new password was 'Granger' as a nod towards who they were alternate versions of.

He gave the three students uniforms and Gryffindor ties before leaving them to order food through the House Elves and go to bed. Tomorrow would be interesting, that was for sure. He was curious to see how the students reacted.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Poor Snape, having to deal with Nyx's flirtations and Mrs Cullen being his assistant.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hermione Grangers get introduced to the school and Hermione Cullen goes to work alongside Severus Snape.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Mrs Cullen's Day**

The next day at breakfast, Harry, Ron and Ginny caught up with Hermione. They had missed her after her detention so hadn't been able to find out how it had been and what had happened. They found her with her nose in a book as usual, but her gaze was unfocussed and she was frowning.

"You alright?" Ron asked, sitting next to her and digging in.

Hermione jumped. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Harry repeated Ron's words.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." The curly haired witch shot them a small smile. "I'm just a bit distracted that's all."

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. A hush fell over the Great Hall and they peered curiously up at him. It was rare for Dumbledore to make announcements during breakfast, so this was very interesting.

"Last night there was an incident involving a pupil and dark magical artefact. The results were surprising to say the least and something we all must bare for now." He paused to let in sink it.

"Did someone die?" Neville whispered from beside Ginny.

Hermione grimaced a little. "I wish."

The others looked at her in confusion.

"As a result of skin to skin contact with the dark magical item, Miss Granger's alter egos from various other timelines have been brought into our reality. It is most unexpected, but I insist that you make them feel welcome." Dumbledore continued.

Hermione felt her face burn as every student seemed to look at her. It wasn't her fault, it had been an accident. Some looked at her accusingly, blaming her for the magic, while others simply looked curious.

Dumbledore gestured towards the door as an invitation for the twelve Hermione Grangers to enter the room.

"These young women are Mya Granger, Mia Granger and Miss Lupin. They shall be attending classes with Miss Granger and the other sixth year Gryffindors." He introduced as the three students walked in.

"This is Mrs Cullen. She will be assisting Professor Snape in his Defence Against the Dark Arts Lectures."

Hermione Cullen strode in. She ducked her head a little as she heard some of the students gasp at her beauty. As a vampire she was stunning, but she had never gotten used to the comments on her appearance.

"This is Jane Harris. She will be assisting Professor Grubbly-Plank with the creatures you shall be studying in Care of Magical Creatures."

Jane walked in and went to stand beside Cullen. She felt very insecure next to the vampire and she could feel her slayer senses screaming at her that there was something wrong with this version of Hermione. She knew that it was because Cullen was a vampire and that she wouldn't harm her, but she couldn't switch it off. Cullen gave her a comforting smile as though she knew what the slayer was thinking.

"Dr Granger will be assisting Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore gestured for the oldest Hermione to enter.

She too stood with the other Hermiones. One by one the other Grangers followed with their own introductions and a quick explanation that they had free reign of the castle while the students were in lecture.

Mya, Mia and Lupin moved to sit at the Gryffindor table while the other Hermiones all took a seat at the main table, Dr Granger beside Pomfrey, Jane beside Grubbly-Plank and Cullen beside Snape. Snape was glowering at Cullen and continued to do so all through breakfast, ignoring any attempts she made to engage him in conversation.

"Come." Snape said, standing as he finished his breakfast.

Cullen nodded and followed him. She didn't need to eat anyway. She smirked as she saw his robes swirl in the way that was trademark Snape.

"You don't like me very much do you?" She said softly.

Snape glared at her. "No, I don't. You're a know-it-all and now, even worse, you're a vampire. A vicious killing machine."

"I don't kill people, sir. I never have." Cullen pointed out.

He scoffed.

"Well, not since I've become a vampire anyway." She shrugged. "You do what you have to do to survive a war."

He fell silent and pushed open the door to his classroom. He entered and held it open for his new assistant to follow. Cullen glanced at him, knowing the demons she must have stirred up in his mind. They used to haunt her before she found Edward and he helped her forget it all and ease her mind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

The surly professor looked at her. "What?"

The vampire shook her head. "Nevermind."

She walked over to the desk and turned a piece of spare parchment on it into a chair. She perched herself on it and waited for the students to come in. She was lost in thought and time seemed to rush by as she thought.

She missed Edward and the children. She had been playing with Kali, Leo and Guy in the garden when the spell had been activated and she had been stolen away to this new reality. She hated to think about how they were reacting. The children must have been so scared and Edward would only be thinking the worst. He'd no doubt blame the Volturi. After last time, he didn't trust them one bit.

"Is she alright?"

"She's like a statue."

"Do you think she's dead, like properly dead?"

The whispers barely even registered to her as she sat there. But Snape's voice cut into his consciousness.

"Mrs Cullen."  
She looked up at him before registering the class of fifth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students staring at her from their seats. Her eyes soon located Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood looking at her curiously.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Cullen smiled.

Snape turned back to the class. "Since the arrival of the various Miss Grangers I have decided to change our lesson plan a little. What better way to learn about the Italian Vampires than to talk to one?"

The class erupted into whispers and one black haired boy stuck his hand up in the air much in the same way she used to when she was younger. Snape rolled his eyes and pointed at the boy, allowing him to speak.

"I thought Italian Vampires had red eyes." He said.

Cullen leaned forward. "They do, if they feed off of human blood. I was turned by a coven of animal feeding vampires. As a result of feeding off animal blood, our eyes become a topaz colour. Like the other vampires, our eyes darken in colour when we're hungry. As you can see, I've not long fed as my eyes are still clearly pale yellow."

Numerous hands went up at that one. Cullen pointed at one of the Gryffindor students near the front of the class.  
"What's the difference between animal and human blood?"

Cullen bit her lip. "Well, I've never had human blood, but my husband has. He says that human blood is far tastier than animal blood and satisfies the craving a lot better. But you have to live with yourself. Some get around it, like my husband did when he fed on human blood, by only taking those who kill other humans, but even that can haunt you. Eternity is a long time to live with your decisions."

"I thought human blood was irresistible to vampires?" Ginny blurted.

"Five points Miss Weasley for speaking out of turn." Snape scolded.

Ginny went red, but didn't remove her gaze from Cullen.

"I was lucky. I think with the war from my reality I had taken too many lives, shed too much blood, so when I was turned I was immune to the lure of human blood. Animal blood suits me just fine. I was speaking to Hermione Black, who is from a reality similar to mine only my husband is married to human girl, and in my world that girl is married to Black's husband. Black was saying that the human girl, Bella, when she was turned she too showed great control around humans on her first hunt. I believe that if a human has an aversion to killing or blood, then the lure of human blood is lessened when they are turned." The vampire went on to explain.

The students began to whisper amongst themselves, mulling over the explanation that Cullen had just given them. Ginny and Luna were slightly surprised to hear this Hermione had killed people.

"Mrs Cullen, please give us an example of the talents of an Italian vampire." Snape drawled, moving the lesson along from a simple question and answer.

Cullen got to her feet. A wind whipped up around the classroom as she disappeared for a second. Literally a second. When she returned, she was holding the head of the boar that sat in the entrance hall. She could easily repair it, but by breaking it off and bringing it back it was show of speed and strength. The students gasped. Cullen placed it on the floor and looked around at the students. She smirked and walked over to the window, which had the shutters pulled closed against the rare English sun. She pulled them open and walked into the sunlight.

The girls all cooed in awe as her skin glittered beautifully in the sunbeams while the boys were admiring her appreciatively. In the same way that Cullen herself had admired Edward when he first shown her. When one found the vampire attractive, the sparkles only helped to make them seem even more gorgeous to them. It gave them an unearthly glow that made them seem like gods. Only thing was, they weren't gods and some seemed to forget that. Vampires like James and Victoria.

"Italian Vampires are very hard to kill because of their tough exterior. Only some spells work on them and very few creatures can kill them as they have to be ripped apart and then burnt." Snape explained. "Other vampires are their biggest threat."

"Actually, sir, in my universe, and Hermione Black's, there is a pack of shapeshifters that are specifically there to protect the people of Forks, in America, and they can kill a vampire. They are very fast, but not quite as fast as the vampires, and extremely strong." Cullen told the students. "They turn into giant wolves."

The students whispered excitedly. The idea of giant wolves was very thrilling for them and they longed to see them. Sensing the need, Cullen waved her wand and projected an image of Jacob in wolf form onto the wall. The students gasped and cooed over the image of the russet wolf.

Cullen showed off some of things as Snape explained them and before long the bell went. The class left and there was some time before another lot took their place. Snape walked over to her.

"You did well." He muttered.

Cullen gave him a bright smile. "Thank you. It's been pretty fun. I've been home schooling my children, but it's nice to see the faces of those who have never seen these things before. It's…refreshing."

Snape glanced at her. "Children?"

Cullen's face went soft. "I have three. It was a sort of cosmic reward for all things I've done in my life. There are the twins, Kali and Guy, and then my youngest son, Leo."

The professor looked away frowning. "You must miss them."

Cullen nodded quietly. Snape couldn't imagine being separated from a child. It must be one of the worst feelings ever, knowing that your child was out there and you couldn't get to them. He knew the reverse, not having a parent and longing for them, and the pain of that event had scarred his entire life.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the matter further because the next class walked in and the lesson started.

Hermione Cullen looked over at Snape as he started the lecture. He might put out a harsh front, but underneath he was a lot kinder and nicer than he seemed. He was just tormented by his past and scarred by his present duties.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So Hermione Cullen discovered the soft side to Snape, kinda. Next chapter: Dr Granger's day with Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
